The Return of Jason
by kaylakat2009
Summary: Quick Halloween one-shot. Stephanie isn't feeling Halloween-ie but what happens when unexpected people show up in the middle of the night? No definite pairing.


_Okay, had to do a quick Halloween shorty. This one__ inspired by my dad. Why can't I get any of his cooky ideas? ____ Enjoy!_

**THE RETURN ON JASON**

The lights were off, the place blissfully quiet. The only sound in the apartment was the wheel in Rex's cage spinning and squeaking. Stephanie sighed and placed her empty beer bottle on the coffee table. She glared at the stacks of bills, mainly credit card. Let's just say she and Joe broke up, again, and to celebrate the fact she went to her favorite place, Macy's. There was a shoe sale-at least in her mind there was.

One might ask why there was still bills laying on the table. The truth is, bounty hunting business sucked. Big time. Especially when the law breakers decided to obey the one law they weren't breaking: show up for your court hearing. This is the golden rule to break. Too bad no one was taking advantage of it. So, needless to say, her pay has been steadily declining. Since September. It's now the night before Halloween and no one's skipped in the past two weeks. She's been living off of food she's filched from her mom and that was now put to an end because of Joe. Stupid ass.

So, here she sits in her apartment. The lights were off, the tv on mute, a bowl of mac and cheese next to the bottle of beer, and her thoughts wandering in space. She sighed and looked at the time. Midnight. Halloween's here. Yay! Not. Because her and Joe had broken up, they weren't doing anything for the holiday. She would take her sister Val's kids trick or treating but because of the incident involving Morelli, she wasn't talking to her either. Stephanie sighed again and decided to go to bed, hoping the day would pass her by.

Curled up in her bed, Stephanie was blissfully unaware of the figure crouching in the shadows beside her dresser. He watched, actually gawked, when Stephanie undressed for bed. Slipping beneath the covers, she let out a sigh and snuggled down, sleep claiming her instantly. The figure took out a slim walkie talkie and spoke a few words into it before clipping it back to the belt, the volume on mute.

The chains on her front door quietly slipped off and the accomplices entered the apartment of the slumbering bounty huntress. Rex made a startled squeak before he recognized the intruders and went back to happily running on his wheel.

There were mumbled instructions from the head intruder and his minions raced off to do what they were bid to do. The leader rubbed his hands together and set out to finish his goal. It was an hour later when everything was in place. The leader nodded to his minions and whispered to them to find their places. An evil grin graced his face and the mask was slipped over his head. He stealthily walked to the bedroom of the sleeping beauty. The door creaked open and the woman rolled to her side and cracked open her eyes.

"Ranger?" No response came and Stephanie rolled back over and resumed sleeping. The figure gave a sigh of relief and straightened from his crouched position beside the door. Standing above her with a huge butcher knife, he gave an evil laugh.

"Oh Stephanie. Are you ready?" Stephanie slowly opened her eyes and screamed. Staring at her was Jason, a blood-dripping knife held above her chest. She screamed again and widened her eyes in shock. She kicked out and got the prowler in the gut. He hunched over and held his mid-section. Stephanie took her chance and raced out of the room. The figure chased after her, enjoying the thrill he got from scaring her. He was brought up short when he saw the gun leveled at his chest. He snarled and snatched it from her grasp. She gave anther squeal and raced into the living room. She stumbled at the sight in front of her. A huge cauldron sat in the middle of the floor, smoke pouring from its opening. Spider webs were strung in corners, huge spiders dangling from them. Bats were swaying from the ceiling. The bills had mysteriously disappeared and an evil jack-o-latern was lit up in their place.

She gave a startled yelp when a zombie, werewolf, Frankenstein, and vampire emerged from different areas of her home. She turned in anticipation and looked at Jason. The mask was slowly taken from his face as bright orange and black lights turned on from different areas of the living room and kitchen. She was given a smirk from the imposter. Laughter caught her attention and she turned to the hulking werewolf.

"Happy Halloween Bombshell." Stephanie smiled as Bobby, Tank, Hal, and Ranger removed their costume heads-except for Hal and Ranger who was dressed as Frankenstein and a vampire respectively. She turned to see that Jason had transformed into Lester. She gave him a solid punch in the arm, while giving everyone else a tight hug.

"Thanks guys. Happy Halloween it is."


End file.
